Green Sun
by Ilovepievich
Summary: When agreeing to anything, always read all of the content inside. How will this person's life change now? They doesn't know in the slightest. Rated M for a reason!
1. Contract

**This idea is pretty cool to me. OC- will get to the Worm world in time, but it will take a lot of shit for it to happen.**

Blue screen, check. White void, check. No body, check. It seems that I died but how? It's kind of dumb I can't remember my death - **Stares at 4th wall** \- like bad wrighting. **Smack!** Did... did the blue screen hit me? How in the... **Smack x3** " Ok! I'll read you, you fucking asshole!"

Bla bla bla, chance to life out your dreams, bla bla, long agreement to read / skip, bla bla, pick one out of listed powers, bla bla, oh,-

" Hell ya! Having that would be badass! Picked!"

 **Are you s-**

"Yes god or whatever, I want to go!"

 **You haven't read all-**

Don't care, I'm going!"

He spins the wheel of worlds he can go to. And...

" What?! No way... This shit is rigged! Theses no way-"

 **You said it, time to go.**

Pain, so much pain! Something is crushing me!

?Female-" Get the fuck out of me! I'll kill all of you little, green shitstains if it's the last thing I do!"

Oh thank god, the pain is gone. Pain... Why was I in pain? I try to move around but can't find any strength.

?Male-" Hm, she popped out another female. It's the third one in a row, she must be defective-"

?Female-"Defective! I'll sh-"

 **Shhhing, Splat**

Warm? What is-

?Male-" You know what to do with the weakling."

Wow, something picked me up! Who could be that big?

?Male-" Great, another trip of boring walking. After I'm done I - Why am I taking to myself? I need to see the healer, must have somthin."

Healer? Am I not well? Why is my hearing messed up? God, I think I'm slowly getting better?

?Male-" Another one? At least you can practice your throwing! Must suck to be so weak, you can only get the scraps! I'm eating good tonight, but I can't wait to eat that breast! I'm gonna get a little taste."

Fuck! Why am I being crushed? Why is this happening to me? What about food? God I'm so hungry right now!

Uh, we stopped maybe-

?Male-" Weak... weak, Weak, WEAK! I'll show him how's weak! Hm, how did it go? Weakness is not allowed in the great hunt. Weakness is to be purged or enslaved. You will bring weakness to our clan, so be YEETED!"

Wow, it's getting a little breezy in here. I think-

I can open my eyes...

"Whaaaaa-"

Oh god, I'm going to die! I'm dead, I'm...

" Ok? How in the... Where am... The blue window! I died! I nearly died again! What did the wheel say again? Reborn in a fantasy world as whatever is compatible with your personality?... Fuck, uh"

What am I? Hands are green, arms are buff, breast are... wait...

" Why... oh, nonono."

Squeeze?

" Crrappe... Nope, don't do that again."

So, it looks like I'm ok. That good for now. I most likely lived falling down that cliff because of my power. God is my power so cool. I'm Escanor but like 2.0!

Just like him, my power is weakest at night and is strongest at noon, but this is the better part. One, my personality doesn't change. Two, I can store the time I can use my strength, but I can only use it at the half power. Finally, anything that tries to control/mess with my body will be fried like a fish in the sun!

" I'm so cool, and strong, and manly, and..."

Poke, poke... don't have breast. I'm a guy, so I can't have breast! Wait, now's now the time for this. Someone throwed me off a cliff! The sun is at its peak, so...

" I'm gonna wreak it!"

I jump up onto the cliff and start to march off to the tribal looking village of about to be fuckin dead things. God are they...

dead goblin1-" Oh, looks like a breeder came to us boys! She looks like a strong one two."

dead goblin2-" If you want ya can have a the foot, but only if your good! If not-"

I've been stumping up to them. Now I'm close enough to them. What to do? I don't want to just copy stuff so, new move for me?

" Purging Sun!"

They couldn't even scream. Their just gone. Hopefully they have somthing to wear in one of these shacks.

"Gross."

First shack, burned to the ground. Second is a storage one. Small, old, and nope. Oh, this could work for now.

" I mean... I'll have to work on it, but how did those weaklings kill somthing this big? Fuck, I don't know how to make clothes."

I tie the blue pelt around my neck as a cloak. Is their any other pelts?

"Nope, no, small, ripped, and this could work?"

Uh... I tie the small black pelt around my waist and a purplish pelt around my...

" Uh... Why are they do big?"

Now that that's done, I can suppress that I have breast.

Now time to loot this place and find somewhere for myself to sleep.

Pretty rocks, coins, pots, a necklace, and a cool sword is all that I didn't burn. No way was I going to take the meat. Just no.

I walk down the mountain and look back. Even though I want to blow up the hole thing, that would be very dumb. I'd be saying " look at me! I'm invincible for two minutes a day! Kill me when I'm not please!"

"Oh, I'll just follow the water... nope."

I'm not going near the water with a ten foot pole. I don't want to know what has those tentacles.

Crap, I've been walking all day and the sun is about to set. Hmm, those rocks could work for now. I climb up the 20 foot rock and sit down on top. God, everything hurts! My cloak is more like a fur rug at this point. Why am I so small! I look more like a four year old now! At least they...

" Not dealing with it now... Good night, don't let the child lovers bite."

God this fur is deep.

 **Elsewhere**

?Female elf-" Fuck! My only daughter has left the mortal world. Why did she take after her father so much? They both left to soon... Wait! This can not be! You, check the enchantments! If their wrong... and you, go get Shelona. We need information, Yesterday!"

They both run through different doors as the woman sits down to catch her breath.

?female elf-" I won't lose you too."

 **Back** **to OC**

When did my bed get so hard? Did I fall of it again? I think I have to buy some milk and-

" Oh ya... fuck..."

Ha ha, milk... soda, shrimp, pie, etc... all out of reach.

" It looks like meats for breakfast. Just have to find it and cook it."

I retie the pelts and climb down. I guess the rock will work as a temp home. Uh...

" This doesn't look right?"

I may have remembered it wrong, but this area looks different. Many just exhaustion. Food looking time! Food!

 **Hours later**

Where is everything! I know their should be animals out here! I want food!

 **Roar!**

"Food?"

Big ass blue bear, and it's mad at me. Wait... blue pelt. Oh, seems they could only kill babies and alone people. Should have nuked that mountain. Oh, its getting close.

 **Chop**

Uh, broke it's spine with a hand chop, but it's still in one pice. Sword, cut it up!

 **Hours later**

Man I wish I knew how to tan hides. I take a arm and the head. Why the head? It could be a cool hat! Right now I'm burning off the meat I couldn't cut off from the head and cooking the arm meat. Meat! Wait...

" Why am I acting like this?"

Fuck it! I pick up a meat stick and take a bit.

" I wish I had somthing, anything, to add flavor to this! It's so bland!"

God, why a fantasy world? Why not a tech one? I want toilet paper god dammit! Wait a minute...

" How do I aim if... I'll find out late. I don't have to go."

I eat up the rest of the meat stick and stand. I need to make a backpack. I can't just carry the pots in my hands. I can make stuff.

Welp, it'll work for now. With some sticks, vines, and the pots I made a rigged up backpack. It's solid and works for now, so time for walking in sight of the river.

After some time it becomes noon, the height of my power. I count down how long my ultimate power last. Ten minutes sounds like too much. Weird, but I'm very happy about it.

"Oh, the forest ends here."

The river goes out into plains that reach out for a long ways. Well, after a few miles I can't see past the rolling hills. I'll stop here and try and smoke some meat, well first find meat.

" A hunting I will go-"

 **Nearing Dusk**

I got meat! This time it was a deer like thing, but it had four bull horns. Since it was light, I took all of it. Now-

"Get, up, there, now!"

Thankfully I found another rock hill. Just like the last, it's tall and has a small bowl like top. I'd be funny if this was a dragons bowl or somthing. This eat smells a lot better than the bears. Thankfully I gutted it out in the woods, it'd smell bad if I did it here. Cut, cut, poke, poke, and cooking!

I rip off the horns and throw the head and other stuff in the river. Uh, brain gunk, gross. I scrap off the horns and put it in a pot. Now just to wait for the meat to cook.

 **Next Morning**

Fuuuuck, I fell asleep. The meat burnt!

"Noooo!"

I take a small bit of the meat. It's... coal now... I need to get more meat.

I wall into the forest and after some time I see a black rabbet with wings. Why doesn't it have a horn?

 **Chop Chop**

Oh ho, It dodged the fist one, went for a bite, but I swinged faster the second time. A little too fast... It's cut in half. How does a hand do that? But...

"Much cooler then boobs."

I gut it and keep looking around. No way this is enough meat for me. Now time to look more. Tree, tree, rock, bush, moving vines, tree, rabbit-

"Rabb- wait...Moving vines?"

I got pulled up into the branchs, and this needs to stop now!

"No hentai shit for me! Purging Sun!"

Good news, no rape. Bad news, one more bear hates me now because I started a forest fire. I'm just going to nope out of here. Time to go back and get my stuff!

"Why are the rocks in the water? How, who, what?"

Fuck it, I'll just jump on, get stuff, and jump to none burning half.

"Away I go!"

Made it! Ten point landing, the crowd goes wilded!

 **Rumple Rumple**

Crap, time to get my shit and find a new castle. I jump off to the other side and run into the treeline. The rocks are-

"Crabs... 30 foot rock crabs."

Fuck the river, trees, and forest! Maybe it needed the fire to purge out all of this evil ass shit.

"Goodbye Forest of Nope and hello long ass grass lands! I hope your nicer!"

I'm going to store my power for now for when I need it, but it still sucks being this small. At least my backpack seconds as a sled for me. Now forward!

 **Nightfall**

"I hate...hills... so much."

Why am I such a pachrat? I don't wana give up my stuff. I would make walking so much easier, but I wana keep all of it!

I could make a fire, but that would be very dumb right now. Tall, dry grass and miles of open space. I'll just bundle up in my cape of awesomeness. On another note, I made a helmet out of the bear skull. It looks so cool! When I'm small, my head fits inside of it and I look through the eyes. When I'm mucho man buff it looks like a hardhat.

Right now it's kind of heavy for me, but I'm growing fast! I grew at least a few inches and my muscles are slightly bigger. Maybe I can eventually defend myself without the power of the sun. Right now though, not so much. Sleepy time.

 **Night**

?" Water blast! Water blast-"

?" Ice cone! Ice cone-"

?"Earth wall-"

" SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep over here!"

Stupid ass neighbors doing weird shit in their-

"Wait a second... Voices mean people..."

?Male-" What the?! Is that a gremlin or somthin? Whatever, keep up the spells! We can't let the fire spread to the crops!"

To loud here. I drag my stuff away from the noise and stop when I can't hear them. Oh, a hay pile. Time to go back to sleep.

 **Morning**

?male-" -one your talking about? Hey, it's the same one from the field. Hey, time to get up and off the life stocks food."

"Wha...what...?"

I look up to the speaker and see two people. The talker is wearing armor with a brown hood. The other a dirty farmer.

? Male2-" Come on, get. You spooken the hole herd."

?male-" Follow me. We're going to the barracks to make sure you're not a criminal. Also, welcome to Forest Edge, outpost town of the Zelin Republic. If you didn't know, of course."

 **End**

 **I know I have a lot of fics, but that's ok. I want to work on this on, and chrome the most so far. Hope you liked my work!**


	2. Selling Loot

**It's past midnight, I'm about to eat some dear, and I'm a little tired right now. Happy food day people!**

"So I just... put my hand on it? No blood, or-"

?guard-" What? Why would it... it'll pop up if you are wanted for anything."

?guard2-" Stop giving the lass a hard time. Just do as Dale said and everything will be ok."

I nod and thrust my hand out. Wait!

"No, no, no, no, and caught it! Wow, that was close!"

Dale-" OK! Not a criminal, yet. Get out of here before you break somthing."

Nice guard-" Try and not break any laws!"

Ok, time to look around! At least I'm near the front of the town. That way I can see all the shops. It looks like their all lined up on the main road, and all of the houses are behind them. I wonder what I can trade!

"Uh, rock place."

I bet they'll buy my stones! I push open the door to see shelves of stone. I wall up to the counter and ring the bell. And ring, ring, ring, rin-

?Male-" I'm coming! Just give me a minute! If this is about the-"

"I'd like to sell these."

We stare at each other for some time. After he blinks, he starts to look at them.

?male-" Six small earth crystals, four large earth crystals, two small fire crystals, five large fire crystals, and one giant water crystal. That would be... 40 gold coins."

I look around at the prices listed and pick up all my stones. Swindler!

?Male-" Wow, no need to be hasty their. I can-"

I walk across the street to the other shop with stones on it. Hopefully it's better.

?Old man-" Oh? What can I do for you? You looking to buy of sell?"

"Sell."

I dump the stones on the counter and wait.

?old man-" Hm, You get a good haul? 80 gold for all."

I nod my head to him. So much better. He counts out the coins and hands over the small sac.

"You can keep the bag, it's light and holds a lot. Cheap too. Good day to you."

I wave to him and walk on. Now that I got money, I need clothes! I walk into the first I find.

?male?-"Who opened... Oh you poor thing! We need to get you out of those rags! I won't take no as a answer."

Great, this guy looks like a peacock. Both figuratively and metaphorically.

"Hey, no touching! I'll-"

He takes me, drags me into the back room, and takes off my helmet. Is that how what I look like? My hair is so short I couldn't see it before, but now I know it's the color of the sun. God, I look like the typical elf Loli. I hate it so much! At least my skin gives me a nice green color. I'm pretty sure that would keep the elf lovers off my back.

?male?-" Well aren't you a beautifully budding flower. Now, what do you need?"

"I need somthing that can stretch, a lot."

He starts to open cabinets looking at different cloths.

?male?-" How far do you need it to stretch?"

"Max"

He puts up more then half of it.

?male?-" You must be a physical mage. If you want it to stretch that much, it'll have to be skin tight. If you want something different, you'll have to go to a big city. They mostly have better craftsmen their."

"Can I have it in Orange and yellow? With a sun motif?"

?male?-" Not what I would pick, but if you want it. Do you want your... hat colored and improved? Oh, that will be 20 gold for all of it. It'll be done later today, ok?"

I nod to the man and give him the coins. Time to look around more. Stables, inn, books, swords, and a camping shop. I'm going to the camping one.

?Female-" Hello! Welcome to... where are your parents young lady?"

"Dead, I'm looking for camping gear."

She gives me a sad look and starts to grab things.

?Female-" Here's everything you need for camping, you can have it for free, but I need you to come by at sunset. Is that ok?"

I nod to the lady and walk out. I'll leave the stuff here for now. So... sword shop?

?-" Hello. What. You. Want?"

Ok, creepy guy is as tall as me, but way wider.

" Need stuff to keep this sword good."

He picks it up in his claws and looks at it.

?-" Powerful. Elfn. Sword. No. Need. Sharpened."

"Trade?"

He starts to walk into the back and waves for me to follow him. Their is way better weapons here.

?-" Pick. Two."

"I'll take the... Huge sword and this dagger."

?-" Sword. Is. Always. Light. And. Dagger. Sharp. Here. Whetstone. For. Sword."

I put the dagger under my chest strap and carry the sword in hand. It feels like a stick to me. As I leave the shop, I start to move around my sword. Fun Fun Fun!

 **Crash**

I cut a empty stall in two... I put a gold coin on the splinters and keep walking. No swinging in towns for now. I'll swing it around outside, later... What is that?

"Food... Smells good."

I walk into a building and sit down. Looks like a simple guild hall thing. I wait... and get up to wake up the waiter. Bad customer service right now! 2 stars!

"Wake up! I want food!"

She bolts up and starts to look around.

?female-" Guildmaster! I was just... Oh. It's just some brat. Go play or somthing."

I point my sword to the kitchen. Her eyes start to go wide at the sight.

"Food."

She takes one last look at the sword and walks back into the kitchen. I wait...

Cook-" I said what do they want! I got lots of food, but what type!"

" Eatable Food!"

Cook-" Eatable! Everything I make is eatable! Fuck it."

He walks out with a plate of eggs and eat. Oh, and milk!

"Thank you!"

I give the cook a gold coin. He looks at it and frowns. He walks back into the kitchen and brings out more food. Looks good...

Cook-" Here's the rest of it. If you want more to drink just yell some more."

What a nice dwarf. Or is he a halfling? Small man? Small man sounds right.

After I'm about halfway done, some dude walks in.

?Dude-" Wow, your not asleep right now! Too bad, I love scaring you up."

?Waiter-" You can thank the little bottomless pit over there. Now, what did you get this time?"

?Dude-" One Blue horn and a Black Jumper. The little fuck nearly got my throat."

she looks at the two bodies and sighs.

?Waiter-" Damn, that would have been nice... three gold and a rank up. Ya... your a Iron rank now. Try and hunt stronger monsters! You'll die faster that way!"

He grabs the coins and walks out. Cool, I wonder if they'll take my horns. I finish up my breakfast and walk up to her.

?Waiter-" What do you..."

"You buy them?"

?Waiter-" Is that a... Do you have a guild card?"

"No."

She crosses her arms

?Waiter-" All none guild sells are to be done by the Guildmaster. To bad for you, she's only wake when it's your bedtime."

I leave without a word. I need to find a empty field.

 **Hour later**

Finally, I'm far enough away from people. Time for fun!

 **Swing Swing Wack**

Oh, I hit the rock, but it just bounced off. I frogot it's light to me. It's not like I have the strength to do this right now. Whatever, it's time to sunbath.

 **Sunset**

I guess I'll go pick up my cloths and see that lady.

?male?-" How are you doing darling? Here's your things, and I hope you don't mind, but I added a temp regular rune to it. Unless you jump into lava, you should be fine. Come again!"

I put the the outfit in a pot and wave goodbye. As I step out of the shop, I put on my helmet. Time for the final stop.

?Female-" Good, you came. I did want to drag you back. Your staying here tonight, and no buts. The bath is ready for you. After your done, come back here."

We stare at each for a few minutes before I enter the bathroom. Great... at least the wooden tube is way bigger than me.

"Scrub, scrub, in the tub, it's time to get clean."

God, if it wasn't for my cape covering most of me, I'd look like a murder hobo. After some time I get all of the junk. Man, my ears are as sensitive as... my... stuff. I put on my new cloths and walk out.

?Female-" Good, and... nice outfit. Up those stairs is my living area. Wait up their and I'll be up to make food."

I grab my things and walk up. I sit down and start to take apart my backpack / sled. Cool, this new backpack is bigger on the inside. How does my sword fit? It's like nine foot tall! It could even fit all my stuff with it inside! Well... it's pretty basic fantasy stuff.

?Female-" You look so much like... Ok, you want some food? It's important for growing girls."

"Yes."

She starts to cook up stuff. It smells sooo good.

?Female-" Eat up. When your done eating just pick a room. If you want, you can sleep with me tonight."

I eat the food as fast as I can without making a mess. I ate all of mine before she even eats half of hers.

"I'm gonna sleep."

I wave at her and pick a random room. It only has a bed, so I think it's a guest room. I put my bag down and cover up in my cape.

 **End. I think I'm getting better at wrighting word vomit so far. Hope someone likes this and happy food day.**


	3. Going Away

**Heyo there people, how you been? I've been getting into fallout a lot so... that's what I've been doing. I will still posting stuff though!**

Ohh, this bed is good. Too bad I can't carry it with me. It's time to explore more! Being around all these people is such a pain.

It seems the lady is still sleeping. She sounds more like a beast then the slim thing she is. I wonder if I'll find anything good to eat?

Their is a lot of people up and moving right now. Thankfully they don't go inside hitting range. The guards at the gate seem to want to say somthing but don't. Time to walk away from the burnt forest of nope. Hopefully for better places to see.

 **Hours later** I'm so glad my stuff is lighter now. It feels like I'm carrying pillows! It also seems I made it to a less scary forest. The trees are like... half the size of the other ones?

 **Howl!** "Great... Wolf's."

A pack of... Ten Wolf's? Oh, and a big one with bull horns. That's charging at me. I power up to full and just... cut it in half. The other wolf quickly run away.

Cool, breakfast.

I carve out the meat I wanted and left the rest. A quick flash of power and the blood is off me. I could cook like that? It's worth trying out. Burnt to dust. Burnt to coal? Under cooked. Well done. Nice!

Da fuck? When did the lizard get their?

 **Fire breath** After it's done, I throw my burn food at it. The little fucker just gets back up and runs off with the meat.

So much for breakfast. I will find that fucker and eat it! Serves it right burning my food! Now where is it?

 **A few minutes of running** "There you are! I going to..."

Fuck... It just has to be a mother. Great, now I don't wana eat it.

 **Wush** Now there's a giant bird here. Whatever, just going to eat it then.

 **Whack** I hit it with the flat side, so it should be easier to cut up. The lizard starts to suck in some air.

"Stop that."

I throw a rock at her that stuns her. I pick up the bird and run off. It seems that I'm starting to go uphill. Oh, I wana cut up this chicken and already. Oh, cool, there seams to be a clearing near where it starts to get stepper. Useful!

"I guess I'll just... **Tunneling Sun**! Flashy but works."Number two move, made! Simple but deadly. I guess I'll leave my pack on a tree limb and cook up the bird.

 **Hours later...**

"It's a little dry, but it's very good. Nice job, me!"

It also seems that the small cave I made is cooled down. It's also nearing noon in about a hour. I have plenty of bird left, so I don't need to hunt. I'll just do some tanning. Never know when I need to power up.

 **One hour tell noon** I wish it'll charge faster. Why can't the time gather at a 1:1 ratio? Ugh, the best I can guess is it has to get to the 50% mark in power to store the power. At least I can pretend everything's just gotten bigger when I'm storing my power. I can see myself tripping if I just go with the flow. Ugh, best not grow with the sun.

?male-" Right over here boys. This little cutie fits her preferences just right. Now where are you?~~~"

Bird looking guy? Oh, and five hobos are with him. They don't seem to have... my own good in mind.

?Hobo-" I don't remember-"

 **Whack Whack**?Male?-" Wha- What the-"

I've already in flowing power form. I'm nearing my peak, so I can crush his head with my hand. It's funny because, I'm holding him by his head.

"Why and how?"

?Male?-" Put me- Ahh! Do you kno- Ahhh! You fit her taste! I put a tracking rune in your cloths! Now Please!"

"Ok."

I crush his head like a small fruit and burn off the gunk. I look over to where I but my clothes and burn them to ash. I liked them too. It's better like this because my skin has to be touching sunlight to gather it. It's a pretty bad downside from the base power, but what can I do about it?

"Time to move out!"

I really don't wana deal with more people right now, so I'm going deeper up the mountain. I put on my pack and hat then did a thunderous jump the mountain. Slash that, it's a mountain range, and I over shot it by about four mountains? Cool.

 **Crash** After my... graceful landing I started to walk downhill in my small form. It's so much better then uphill! Heyyy is that a brick? It's old as balls and big to. Cool, more that way, onwards!

 **Setting Sun** Big ass castle, check... water, check... Skeletons, Che- Wait a minute...

 **Click Click Crackle** "I said wait a minute!"

The horde of ... a lot of bonemen stops.

" I got nothing."

 **Sun Sets** **End** **I hope someone likes it. Ok, To the person who talked about the whole... scripted style I'm going for, good for you, have a cookie.** **It all started when someone said they couldn't follow what I wrote down, so I thought to myself.** **" How do I make it more clear who is speaking?"** **That is when I had a Eureka moment! It's a movie in my mind, but just words to you guys, so now you know. Well, the X number of people who will read this.**


	4. Stolen Bed

**Heyo people of the web, I'm doing it again! Hope you enjoy my mediocre work.**

I'm just glad it's not goblins. Also, shouldn't skeletons smell bad? They are moving dead bodies, so why is everything soo oddly clean? Magic stuff?

 **Bonk**

Thank you helmet, you've doing a good job. Hopefully this fight won't take too long. I may have greet power, but the larges mountains can be destroyed by mere ants.

 **Click, Click**

I think I'll try and end this without burning the castle down. I'm just happy I haven't caused a forest fire... That last one... was... not me? Yep, not me.

 **Swish** Oh, I need to work on my restraint way more. At least the dead can rest now. All of them are in pieces. Wait, I meant peace.

"Wow, look at that big gash in the wall! I wonder who did it? They must be so big, and strong, and so manly to have cut such a big gash."

The inside of the place is pretty dusty, but not as bad as I thought it'd be. The floor is cold as balls in here though. One... two, a lot of creepy ass paintings. This is starting to look like a bad place. So far I'll only rank it three stars. If I can't find a good bed it'll be two stars.

"Oh, this room seems good. Maybe someone was here a little before the skeletons got here. There's not as much dust in here. That's a lot of wine bottles all around this room. Oh, that bed looks nice though. It's bigger then most people's houses and the blanks are thick fur. This is mine now.

Oh, this is good.

 **Morning**

Uh, that was a good dream. I was... eating a good steak, and drinking a water thing? Ugh, my thinking isn't doing so good right now.

?-" Ah! What just hit me?"

Who in the-?

?-" Who am I? Who am I? I'm not the person who goes into peoples homes and hits them!"

" I said that out loud, didn't I? Uh, hello their lady I can't see. Do you know where some food is? I'm hungry.

?-" How did a little kid like you get past the guards? If they can't spot a baby crawling inside my very room they need to be fired."

I sit up and try to look around, but it's pitch black.

"Guards? You mean all the bones in the courtyard? I smashed them all with one swing of my sword!"

 **Smack**?-" Sure you did, and I'm the Night Queen. Now put that on you little barbarian. Ugh, it's going to take forever to clean all of it."

I try to figure out what's happening around me, but it's too dark to see anything.

?-" Great, you don't have darkvision. Ugh, I hate doing this. **Candlelight."**

Oh, you threw a shirt. It'd be nice wear, if it wasn't so big. So... food?"

The teen(?) gets off the bed and walks back and forth.

?-" If I kill her, someone will most likely get mad. She smells of elfn blood. Could I just dump her in the woods? No, they may just blame it on me. Throwing her near the town and wiping her mind could work. Ya, that'll do."

Ya, no why in hell.

" **Sunlight!"**

The whole room lightens up. Oh, and she's hiding.

?-" Ok! The kitchen is three doors to the right! Just don't kill me, and leave in peace!"

Cool, food.

Door, door, and the food door is here. Ok, blood wine thing, more blood, and deer body it is. Flash cooking is so good to have. Now time to get info.

"Hey! I wana ask some stuff. Where are you?"

I see the bed shift.

?-" Go away! If you don't want to fight then leave! I just want to sleep more."

I jump up onto the bed and start to shake her with my foot, and shake...

?-" Ugh, what?"

" Hmm, who are you, what are ya doing, and do you have any pants? My last one I had to burn, because of a tracking rune."

?-" I'm Cattea, exiled noble of the Starless Queendom.-"

" Sounds weird, but ok."

Cattea-" Don't interrupt me you barbarian. Hm, right now I'm waiting for you to leave, so I can go back to sleep. Lastly, yes, I do have pants. Take them and go."

They are good pants. They even shrunk down to fit me. They're skin tight, but I don't care at this point. To bad the shirt is more like a dress on me, but it may fit my buff form.

" Thanks for the stuff, and goodbye. Sleep well."

As I walk away I see some of the skeleton shaking my way. Great, I'm going to fight again.

Boner-" Y yo you ma may have nocked u us out bu bu but we'll still defend her!"

Cattea-" She's leaving! I don't wana die yet, so get in here and change my sheets. They got dirty."

I'm feed, well rested, and ready to walk aimlessly more. Fun! It's also nice to know this world isn't some hentai harem anime. No one is allowed to touch my perfect body but me! Well... not that I do touch it like...

" Oh look! A thing that is distracting me from that train of thought."

Them are some big crystals on that bolder. I want them. Pulling, pulling harder, and I'm going up.

"Great, a big ass turtle. Stay still or die."

Cool, my idea of just pushing out my energy in waves works. Thanks Bleach, I wonder what else I could make from other anime? After this, flight!

" Thank you mr turtle for the crystals! I hope you live a long life, goodbye!"

Uuu, Mr turtle still won't move. Uh ya, I may wana stop my coat of fear.

"Wow, you can run fast Mr turtle, have fun!"

My pack has gotten noticeably heavier, but it's still ok. It's nothing to me! I'm about over the largest mountain to, and whatever is over there will define what I do next.

"Oh ok, it's ether a ocean or a huge lake. I'm not getting a hundred feet near the water, but hopefully there'll be a fishing Village on the coast or near it."

I could just walk, but I wana try flying. It'll be so cool.

" **Flying Sun!"**

 **OMG,** this is so fun! I'm like a jet in the sky, looking down on everything -"

"Ugh, I'm... so sleepy..."

Wait, I'm falling right now... Gravity isn't fun! I'm... I burned up my reserves! I gota... ugh, what was I-"

" Oh fuck!"

I changed to my flowing state in time and fired a blast of fire to slow me down, but I'm so tired right now. I landed on my front, but I'm ok, who knew molten glass felt so good? It's like a warmer in- a-

 **End**

 **Enjoy it, hate it, or be indifferent about it. Just try and make something.**


	5. Rest

**I must say it, wow, I love reading the comments for stuff like this. I find it hilarious when people waste of their time on something they hate. I'll continue to enjoy this wonderful place and make more fanfiction!**

 **I've been trying something new, and getting hate for it. Some of my other novels are of piss poor quality and I know that. I will not fix them, but look back on them and try to make somthing better! I hope others will try to improve and grow like I'm trying to do. Enjoy my work!**

Oh, my flying just a dream? It has to have been because of the wonderful feeling of this bed. Ugh gotta move.

?-" Please don't get up, your wounds haven't healed."

The young hybrid tries to punch the person. Only for her fist to be swatted away.

?-" Your grandmother will be very upset if you hurt yourself more. If you move around at all your mana burns will split open and you will most likey bleed out in very little time."

The youth opens her eyes to see not a dark castle, but in a extravagant room with a butler holding her arm.

Butler-" Also, do not use any mana. That will only spread the burns more. Please wait, your food will be here soon."

The butler let's go of the hybrid's hand after speaking. She slowly pulls up the blanket to see that someone changed her cloths and bandaged her.

"Who touched me?!"

The butler closes his hand in a fist. He turns his body and points his pointer and middle finger skyward.

Butler-" I swear to the sun that only the Spymaster Sulin and your grandmother has touched your slumbering body."

Ok, this guy is a big weirdo. He may be cool, and handsome, and... Shut up brain! Stop that you traitor!

 **Ring Ring** The butler opens the door to let a cart inside. He nods to the other butler and pushes the cart over to her bed. With a wave, he pulls off the metal cover.

"Meat!"

She tries to garb it with her hands, but only gets a slap to her hands. She gives the man her scariest face.

Butler-" One of you stature should never eat like a common beast. If you are angered by my behavior, you may punish me however you see fit later. For now, please eat."

He take what looks like a two pronged spork and knife to cut off a small piece. He then brings it to her mouth.

Butler-" I kno-"

Whatever he had to say was cut off as soon as the meat got close. The youth snaps her jaws and yanks back. Her eyes close as she eats her food.

"Sooo good!~~"

After she gets done eating she stares at his face and the food for some time.

"More."

He stares at her blankly for some time. After not getting more food she pouts then points at the food.

Butler-" Is that how a lady ask for something?"

He leans in and keeps his blank stare. The hybrid tries to give him a throat punch. He grabs her arm and waits for her.

"Can I please have more?"

He lets go of her arm and nods his head. He cuts off the next one with far more grace and skill. As the meat gets closer she tries to repeat her last stragity, but he pulls the spork away at the last second.

They stare at each other until she leans back and opens her mouth. The butler slowly puts the meat into her mouth and she slowly eats it.

"Hmm, so good."

He cuts off another piece of the food to feed her. They continue these actions until all of the food is gone. He wipes her lips with a towel.

Butler-" Please wait here."

He wheels out of the room and she waits.

 **X Amount of time.**

As the youth was about to explode from boredom, she started to hear footsteps.

 **Knock Knock**

Another handsome elfn butler wheels in a stretcher. Well, is it call that or-

"Wow, put me down!"

As she was thinking things over, the butler tries to pick her up bridal style. It's too bad that the youth isn't used to being touched. Well, to bad for the butler's balls.

Butler-" Please... get on. The Queen wants you in the royal bath."

Well, that asshole can take a punch. It's nice to know everyone here isn't a badass.

She stands up, walks over to the stretcher, then sits down. The new butler takes a deep breath then begins pushing her though the castle corridors. She looks at nearly everything they passed in boredom.

God this is boring. The cools thing in her are the armor statues.

 **Clink**

What the fuck, one of them moved! Are they really people in there? I can't even see them breathing!

As she was trying to solve the mystery of the day, they reached their destination. The butler opens two large golden doors that lets out a continuous stream of Steam. He wheels her inside then closes the door.

?-" Finally, I get to spend some time with you."

The inside is a truly breathtaking sight. Large carvings of volcanoes are on the walls with steaming water coming out of them. The over carvings may have told a story. With many carvings of elfn people praying to the sun, but the young protagonist didn't care at all.

Dame, that is the hottest MILF I've seen. Hottest! She has breast bigger then my head. They are floating in the water. God... She also has the same golden orange hair as me flowing around her. She stands up and starts to walk over to me with her thick thighs swaying with each step.

?-" Oh you poor girl, let's get you out of that and into this tinny slice of heaven."

The youth just sits there as she gets stripped and picked up in strong arms.

"So~ soft, and warm."

The women giggles at her and starts to wash the youth. After she cleans her hair, they sit just hugging each other.

?-" I missed this the most... Your mother stoped bathing with me many suns ago."

The hybrid didn't hear any of this. She was fell asleep to the sound of her grandmother's heartbeat.

 **End --**

 **I think this is getting better? I hope so anyway. Anyway enjoy!**


End file.
